


FF#13: Don't Blink

by shannyfish



Series: Olicity Summer Hiatus Flash Fiction 2014 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cemetery, Doctor Who reference, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, SmoaknArrow, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is kidnapped...it was Oliver's fault.</p><p>For SmoaknArrow's Olicity Flash Fiction Prompt #13: Silent as the Grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#13: Don't Blink

“Your life could depend on this. Don’t blink. Don’t even blink. Blink and you’re dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don’t turn your back, don’t look away, and don’t blink! Good luck.” ~  The Tenth Doctor, “Blink”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Cold.

Wet.

Sore. 

The sound of rain outside sounded louder than normal, Felicity thought as her eyes opened and she struggled to figure out where she was. She tried to think back to what she last remembered as she slowly moved to sit up. The last thing that she remembered was putting groceries into her car while trying not to get drenched. Obviously she hadn’t been successful because she was soaking wet and freezing.

Felicity looked around and was confused as to where she was, especially when she realized that she was being guarded. “Why am I here?”

“We’re waiting for Mr. Queen to drop the ransom,” the guard said.

Had he just said what she thought he’d said? A ransom? They had kidnapped her in order to ransom her? Her mouth hung open for a moment. “I—I—Oliver Queen isn’t the CEO of Queen Consolidated anymore…” she blurted out. Didn’t these people read the papers? 

“He still has money.”

“I’m just an IT girl.”

“You’re his assistant.”

Okay, so maybe they DID do some of their homework. “But I’m just an employee…”

“We both know that that’s not true…”

Okay, maybe they didn’t do ALL of their homework… Felicity KNEW that Oliver would come, but they wouldn’t be expecting the Arrow. Instead of arguing with the guy with the gun, she looked around and tried to figure out where she was. It was cement or stone or something that was hard and held the cold far too well. The floors, walls, and ceiling all seemed to be made of the same material. There were spider webs and Felicity shuttered a bit. Looking down a hallway, she realized where they were. In a tomb or something similar…maybe a part of the cemetery. 

It was like being in some creepy Scooby Doo episode. There was hardly any light; she didn’t even know where the bit that lit the area was coming from. In a cemetery at night, it was raining outside, and she was kidnapped… At least she knew that she’d definitely be rescued and so there was that. Technically, her being kidnapped was Oliver’s fault…they just wanted the Queen money. So, that meant it was Oliver’s fault. It wasn’t like she’d done something stupid…she’d been grocery shopping. Felicity sighed as she realized that her groceries had been left in her car for…she didn’t know how long… She had bought perishable items… But what if they’d taken her car, too? 

She really hated being kidnapped…

Sounds of a fight caught her attention. Felicity realized that there had to be other men outside. Oliver must be there, she thought as she got to her feet. The man motioned for her to move further down the hallway. She frowned and put her hands up, but knew that everything was going to be fine. 

An arrow hit the wall near the guard and Felicity found someplace to duck behind, luckily there was a nearby column. Oliver would be in there at any minute and she didn’t want to make anything worse by being in the line of fire. She could hear the arrows whooshing through the air and the sound of the guard hitting the floor.

“Felicity?”

She peeked out and let out a sigh of relief. “This is YOUR fault,” she told him half heartedly, but completely serious. Felicity moved out from behind the column and found herself being grabbed and hauled towards the exit. 

The moment they were out in the open, in the pouring rain, shots ran out. Oliver just kept a hold of her as they ran. She wondered if he was afraid of letting her go, if that was why he wasn’t trying to return fire on them… The shots seemed to be closer and a lot more dangerous as one just nearly missed her arm. Oliver finally released her long enough to let loose a couple of arrows. Felicity moved to hide behind the nearest gravestone; she slipped on the grass and hit her head against the side of the gravestone. 

With no time to really assess if she was okay or even discuss that she’d fallen, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s arm and was hauling her further into the cemetery. She wasn’t exactly sure where they were, but she knew that they had to be somewhere old. The gravestones were oversized and there were angel statues about. It wasn’t anything modern where the stone was flat against the ground like a plaque. 

“Can we stop?” she asked out of breath after a few minutes. 

It had been a while, it seemed, since they’d heard gunshots and since she’d felt the bullets whisper past her. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her behind a tree. “We can stop here for a minute,” Oliver told her. 

There was something in his voice…

Felicity pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned to look at him. “Oliver?” she whispered. His head was bowed and she couldn’t see his face with the hood. She reached up and laid the palm of her hand against his cheek. 

A groan escaped his lips and he slid down to the ground quickly, his back against the tree. It was sudden and he screamed out once he hit a sitting position. His head tilted back until he was looking upward towards the dark sky.

“Oliver?!” she screeched. Looking left and right to make sure that no one was nearby. No one had been shooting at them for a bit, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t being pursued. Felicity ran her hands down his body and then stopped when she felt the blood. A gasp caught her by surprise as it escaped her own lips. She held his face between her two hands and tilted his head until he was looking right at her. “Talk to me,” she whispered.

“You’re—“ he started to say weakly. His hand brushed her hairline and she cringed. “You’re bleeding…”

Felicity suddenly felt like she needed to sit, too, as the world spun just enough. She looked back over her shoulder as she sat on the wet and muddy grassy ground. She was already soaked through and dirty, so it really didn’t matter. Her hand came up to her face and her glasses went flying. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not thinking about it. 

“We just have to stay quiet,” she said with her eyes still closed. “Diggle…Digg will find us…”

“He should already be here,” Oliver whispered.

Her eyes opened and she looked back to see if anyone was around. It was blurry because she realized that she hadn’t retrieved her glasses. The thing was, she couldn’t find the will to really move to find them. It was hard enough to move her head. The world just spun. But everywhere she looked there were statues. She couldn’t make out the exact shapes, but she remembered that so many had been angels.

“We’re surrounded by weeping angels,” Felicity mumbled.

“Felicity…”

She scooted closer to him and gave Oliver her focus. “I’m here,” she told him. Felicity rested her head against his shoulder. “Have you ever watched Doctor Who?” She paused. “They probably didn’t show it on the island…”

“Doctor Who?” he echoed tiredly.

“Exactly,” she whispered. “Those things…they look like weeping angels.” Felicity lifted her head and stared out at them and she swore that they moved. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to his shoulder again. It was easier when her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving around. The world didn’t spin or ache as much. “Weeping angels are bad things… They’re terrifying… I think Doctor Who is the ONLY thing that can make you afraid of things like angel statues…” She paused. “Oliver?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t fall asleep,” she told him.

He didn’t respond right away and then she felt him move just slightly. “I’m not.”

“The weeping angels…I told you that they’re terrifying… They’re angel statues that move when you’re right looking directly at them… The angels are silent…like all these ones among the graves… They can’t speak…unless you have some kind of super advanced thing on your suit and they kill you. Because they’ll kill you.”

“What’s…Doctor Who?”

“We should watch it…” Felicity told him. “At least the weeping angel episodes…”

“Okay,” Oliver breathed. “But what is it?”

“British television. A Time Lord who travels through time and space in a blue police box. “ She paused and frowned deeply. “I don’t give the best summary of it, but it’s fantastic… It is. You’ll see.”

“Police box?”

“We’re going to watch it tomorrow,” Felicity told him. “We’ll get sushi… I have all the DVDs… You might even like Torchwood…”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Diggle had found them. Luckily Roy had been with him, so they’d both hauled her and Oliver out of the cemetery before they could be found by the police. She didn’t really remember anything about it. Diggle had told her that she’d been mumbling about weeping angels and how the statues were moving. Felicity really felt like that was something to actually be afraid of. If Diggle had seen Doctor Who, he’d understand. There was just no way to look at an angel statue the same way after watching the weeping angel episodes. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Felicity told him. “There’s still a dull ache, but…it’s okay.”

Diggle smirked. “Next time, try not to knock yourself out.”

“Can there PLEASE not be a next time?” she asked him. They both smiled. “How’s Oliver?”

“He’s been asking about you,” Diggle explained. “You both really needed the rest, though.”

“He’s okay?” she asked and was suddenly concerned. She’d just assumed that Oliver was fine because Diggle hadn’t said otherwise. Felicity remembered that he’d been shot and that there’d been blood on her hand when she’d felt it. How long had they been out there? How long had he been bleeding out? How much blood had he lost? Did the bullet—

“He’s just fine,” Diggle told her slowly. “He lost more blood than I would have liked, but that’s why we keep his blood on hand, remember?” She knew that it wasn’t like Oliver never got injured, but it was still just a lot to take in since she didn’t know what had been going on since she’d been unconscious. “The bullet didn’t hit anything vital…” He shrugged. “I don’t think it helps with how Oliver doesn’t sleep enough in the first place… He pushes himself too much…” Diggle sounded completely honest with her. He didn’t have any reason NOT to be. “I think he honestly needed sleep more than he needed the extra blood or that bullet removed.”

Oliver had been through all kinds of hell on Lian Yu, she knew that. He’d been through more as the Hood and now as the Arrow upon returning to Starling City; she’d been there for a lot of it. She knew that he was strong and that he could do anything when he wanted to. That still didn’t make him being hurt any easier on her. “Do you think I could go and see him? We sort of made plans…”

Diggle chuckled. “Just as long as you promise me that you’re not going to fall again… You have a MILD concussion… Let’s not push it.”

“Am I going to have a scar?”

“It was more blood than an actual wound,” Diggle explained. “It’s right at the hairline. I DOUBT we’ll see any scar…”

Felicity pouted a bit as she got up and allowed herself to adjust to her surroundings. Diggle put his arm around her and led her halfway to Oliver before letting her walk on her own. She looked back at him and gave him a smile as they parted ways. She found Oliver on a cot; he looked so fragile somehow…she didn’t know how that was possible. Maybe it was just because they NEVER saw him like that…or at least they RARELY did. Oliver was always so strong…

“Hi,” she whispered as she sat down at his bedside.

“Hi,” he echoed.

“You’re going to sleep through our date.”

Oliver seemed confused and surprised. “We have a date?”

“Did you forget?”

“I really don’t remember making one,” Oliver admitted.

“We were going to watch the weeping angel episodes of Doctor Who,” Felicity told him. “And I was going to sneak in some episodes of Torchwood… I don’t know if I’ve been spending too much time watching Doctor Who and Torchwood AND working…but I swear Captain Jack looks a lot like Malcolm Merlyn…except Captain Jack is completely the good guy.”

Oliver smirked. “You really hit your head hard, didn’t you?” he asked as he pushed hair away from where Diggle had bandaged her forehead.

“Diggle swears it’s nothing.”

“Last night should have never happened,” he said softly as he stared at her.

There was something uneasy about how Oliver was staring at her. Felicity didn’t know how to feel about it. “All that matters is that we’re both okay…” she whispered.

“But I don’t seem to remember this date…”

“It’s important to do things besides worrying about QC and the city…” Felicity reminded him. 

“What else is this date supposed to entail?” he questioned. “Besides watching this Doctor Who?”

“Also…Torchwood,” Felicity said quickly. “At my place? And sushi, if you want?”

Oliver tried to sit up and cringed and stopped his movements suddenly. He looked up at her. “We might have to spring me out of here in order to do that…”

“It can wait,” she told him. 

He was staring at her again. “It can’t…”

“Oliver—“

He grabbed his wrist and was staring right into her eyes. His blue eyes wouldn’t let her move her attention away. His voice was gentle and quiet, but very determined. “I’m not going to wait any longer…”

For a moment, Felicity wasn’t sure that she could breath for a moment. “Okay…” she managed to push out. 

“Do I need to bring anything?”

She just shook her head. 

“Do I need to KNOW anything?”

“Don’t blink.”

“I don’t intend to.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The End.


End file.
